koffandomcom-20200223-history
K9999
K9999, pronounced '' is a video game character in ''The King of Fighters series, who debuts as a member of the NESTS team in The King of Fighters 2001. His character design is heavily inspired by the character Tetsuo Shima from the 1988 animated film ''Akira'''' (which was adapted from the manga of the same name). His name is a homage to a character in the anime, ''Armored Trooper Votoms. SNK has expressed public disfavor for K9999 due to the explicitness of his tribute, and it is highly unlikely he will appear in the future. Many people have expressed desire to see him return to the series in spite of this. During a Q&A with Oda at Gamescom, a fan asked about K9999's whereabouts. Oda answered, "Maybe one day we’ll find out what happened to Angel’s partner, K9999."http://ryanjosephhart.com/blog/gamescom-exclusive-kof-xiv-qa-with-snk In a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, he was voted as the seventh fan favorite character with a total of 156 votes. He is voiced by Nozomu Sasaki, alluding further to his voice role as the aforementioned Tetsuo Shima (even reciting some of Tetsuo's lines from the movie for many of his battle quotes and having similar gestures). Story After the death of Krizalid and the disappearance of K', NESTS decided to comb their research for errors. K9999 became the "perfected" 9999th Kyo Kusanagi clone. Built from the ground up, K9999 wielded an exorbitant amount of power. The blue glove he wears helps him control his shapeshifting powers and keep them from going berserk. His main purpose was to dispatch the rogue creations that had escaped from NESTS's grasp. He apparently does not discover that he is a clone himself until after the destruction of the cartel. While it is implied that Foxy is killed by him and Angel, this ending is considered non-canon. According to the second 2001 novel written by Akihiko Ureshino, he disappears after an encounter with K' and Kula alongside Angel. His whereabouts and fate are unknown. The King of Fighters 2001 ～THE GODS THEMSELVES～. SNK, Akihiko Ureshino. 2002/2. ISBN 4-7577-0754-1. Personality K9999 is considered to be a man not to be tampered with. He has a very short temper and is easily driven to violence. He hates K' with a passion, and considers him his ultimate rival. He also develops a rivalry with Kusanagi in The King of Fighters 2002, though this is non-canon. Angel is the only one he considers to be a friend. Powers * Pyrokinesis - K9999 can control fire, but his ability is quite limited in comparison to Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami or even K'. He can only create fire, cause highly-heated gas to erupt from the ground in front of him, and attack with streams of fire in a slashing manner. * Limited Shapeshifting - K9999 can shapeshift his hair to resemble K's. K9999 can also shapeshift his clothes. * Psionic Shield - K9999 can create a moon-shaped shield of psychic energy. * Tentacle - K9999 can transform his right arm into a fleshy tentacle and fling it at his opponents. * Polymorphic Arm - K9999 can transform his right arm into an iron drill, a blade or a shotgun-like weapon. * Full Power Energy Attack - By using his full power, K9999 can release energy through the air causing damage to anyone nearby. This power is non-canon since it is exclusively used in The King of Fighters 2002, a Dream Match. Fighting Style K9999 fights with his polymorphic arm. The arm can transform into claws, blades of different sizes and shapes, and into a shotgun. He knows some basic fighting techniques. All of his move names are quotes taken from the movie Akira, as well as mimicing several iconic stills from the said movie in his attack motions. In the American and European releases, his gun arm was censored-- changed to just his fist and the explosions. K9999 is one of the very few characters in fighting game history to not have his cr.D or a crouching strongest normal as his standard sweep; his cr.C acts as one instead. Another notable example in SNK universe is Mr. Big. Music * NESTS: Ruler of the Dark - The King of Fighters 2001 * Napolitan Trance - The King of Fighters 2002 Game Appearances * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 * KOF X Fatal Fury Cameo Appearances * Days of Memories (seventh title) * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - in the Mexico stage * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 Similar Characters * Nameless See also *K9999/Quotes *K9999/Gallery Trivia *Though K9999 does not appear in The King of Fighters Neowave, his data remains in the arcade version and can be selected using external cheat devices. Here, he uses Kyo's icon on the select screen and Kula's while in battle. In battle, his color palette is bugged, but is otherwise fully functional. *Due to his supposed retconning, in The King of Fighters Character Encyclopaedia, he's the only character who's artwork is censored into being a silhouette. Likewise, he has also been redacted from KOF XIV's gallery. *His special intro against Kusanagi is yet another direct homage of the anime film Akira. Kusanagi's voice actor before Sky Stage, Mitsuo Iwata, also voiced the character Shōtarō Kaneda, Tetsuo's nemesis and prior best friend. Cards Sprites Gallery K9999.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. File:DoM-kulaangel.jpg|Cameo in Days of Memories Image:Falcoon-K9999.jpg|K9999 drawn by Falcoon. Falcoon-K9999-2017.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon K9999-KOFxFF.jpg|King Of Fighters X Fatal Fury card K9999-KOFxFF2.png|KOF X FF card K9999-KOFxFF3.png|KOF X FF card K9999-Falcoon.jpg|Falcoon Art Falcoon-K9999 02.jpg|Falcoon Artwork Falcoon-K Four Nine.jpg|Art by Falcoon KOF 2001 OST.jpg|K9999 on the KOF 2001 Soundtrack k9999falc.jpg|KOF 2001 Artwork References es:K9999 Category:Characters